Let Me Talk To You!
by baahaahaa.wait.what
Summary: [DeiSaku] [[ONESHOT]] 'Whats you name' she asked, before he kissed her with a smirk. 'Deidara.' he said, claiming her lips again. [[[AU]][[OOC]]]


**DISCLAIMER: OWN NOTHING. I 3 J.T. THOUGH. **

**YAY!! MY FIRST DEIDARA AND SAKURA FIC. WELLL…. A SONG FIC, AND IT'S A ONE-SHOT. BUT NO LEMONS. I READ, NOT WRITE THOSE.**

**SO, IVE FINALLY IMBRACED THE DEISAKU MADNESS. WOOOT.**

**READ MY OTHER STORY: THIS WAS IT.**

**IT'S SASUSAKU. AND IT'S MATURE. YYEEEEESSSS.**

Let me Talk to You!

_I can tell you want girl_

_You ain't gotta worry no more_

_You keep my bottles cold and you pop 'em_

_As soon as I walk in the door_

_These dude don't know me from Adam and Eve_

_That's why they can't mess up my flow_

_And when this beat drops, your heart stops_

_You feel it from your head to your toes_

The club was racing, men and women dancing widely as they the beat carried continued, the DJ mixing tapes above on the balcony.

23-year-old Sakura stood in the doorway next to the usher. She looked around, getting some stares for either he choice of clothing, or her abnormally pink hair. Nervous, she adjusted the leather zip-up vest she wore, tugging it down till it was passed her bellybutton.

_If you know what I'm talking 'bout_

_Let me see you work it out_

_Girl that's what I'm talking 'bout_

_I got sexy ladies all over the floor_

_You're talking to one of the greatest_

_Who did it before_

_Now I'm back with one of my latest_

_Just letting you know_

_That I got sexy ladies so back up some more_

_Let me take it off_

Deidara sighed, having feigned off another one of his drunken fan girls off for the night. God, how he hated these clubs. The only reason he came here was to get some drinks, but who knew that tonight was "LADIES NIGHT" over here?

Standing up and slapping some money down on the bar counter for his drink, Deidara looked around, judging wither to stay and try to get some random drunken girl for the night, or leave and watch some random show on one of those adult channels.

Seeing no one that caught his eye, Deidara made his way over to the exit. A flash of pink was seen over to his left, and turning around as to see, he suddenly had the urge to stay a little longer.

_I know a little girly from uptown_

_Just waiting just to cater to me_

_I know a little Betty from downtown_

_That'll do anything that I please_

_All my other people that dance around_

_When they hear me rocking the groove_

_Now it might sound cocky_

_But is it really cocky if you know that it's true._

"Why did I come here?" Sakura asked herself. She looked around for anybody who looked decent enough for her to dance with, but no such luck. Sighing unhappily, she proceeded to head to the bar for a quick drink, when she felt a pair of strong arms grab her waist from behind. Startled, she turned around, ready to slap the unexpected intruder.

_If you know what I'm talking 'bout_

_Let me see you work it out_

_Girl that's what I'm talking 'bout_

Deidara smirked, looking into startled sea-green eyes, and a hand that was dangerously close to his face. He started to laugh at her.

"THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?! YOU CREEP!" Sakura yelled at him, trying to shove him away from her. He only laughed at her pitiful attempt to escape.

"Don't worry! I just wanted to dance with you, yeah." Deidara said, seeing her face drop with embarrassment. She looked away ashamed, but if he was going to talk to her, he wanted to look in her eyes, not at her temples.

_I got sexy ladies all over the floor_

_You're talking to one of the greatest_

_Who did it before_

_Now I'm back with one of my latest_

_Just letting you know_

_That I got sexy ladies so back up some more_

_And let me take it off_

Moving their bodies to the center of the dance floor, Deidara took the lead, placing his hands on either of her hips, making them sway to the sides. She looked down at his hands, shock coming over her face. He just smirked and placed his left hand on her cheek to make her look at him.

"First time dancing, yeah?" Deidara asked her, leaning in closer so she could hear him.

"NO! I've just never danced like this before…." Sakura said, placing her hands, which had been dangling on her sides previously, onto his upper arms, holding on for dear life. His arm on her cheek fell down back to her hip.

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Walk that body, talk that body_

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Walk that body, talk that body_

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Walk that body, talk that body_

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Walk that body, talk that body_

Deidara laughed at her nervousness. "Are you scared?" He whispered into her ear. Teasing this blossom was a lot of fun, and he got chills just seeing her squirm and blush to the shade of her lipstick when he talked to her. When she didn't respond, he smiled at her before pulling her body closer to his, forcing a squeak out of her, and her arms to fly around his neck like her body was made of jelly.

"This…." She began to say, but was quickly out of words when she involuntary and without her knowledge, started to sway her hips along to the beat of the music. He looked down at her, his eyes wide with wonder and amusement, and she looked back at him, eyes wide with curiosity and astonishment.

"You like this song, huh?" He asked her in a husky voice, and she suppressed a moan in her throat when he started to move his hips along hers to the beat.

"…I don't even know your name….and yet…this feels…" She began, blushing like a schoolgirl finding her first crush now. She looked into his eyes, ocean blue lined with black eyeliner, and he looked back into hers, sea green with a hint of mascara and some light red eye shadow.

_Now break it down_

_Now move a little bit to the left_

_Now move back over here to the right_

_Now let me see you walk, walk, yeah_

_Let me see you walk_

_Here comes your part girl_

Deidara leaned his head down a bit more, their faces dangerously lose to one another's. Sakura looked back into his eyes, his eyes full of mischief, loneness, and lust. He looked into her eyes, and they reflected his own. Deidara smirked, and closed the gap between their lips, a smirk coming over his lips as he closed his eyes. He felt her gasp suddenly, but soon relaxed into the kiss, kissing him back slowly.

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Walk that body, talk that body_

_(Slow down girl)_

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Walk that body, talk that body_

_(Slow down girl)_

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Walk that body, talk that body_

_(Slow down girl)_

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Walk that body_

Sakura was astonished. Never had she met a man (good looking as he was), danced to him WITH GRINDING, and ended up kissing him ALL IN THE SAME NIGHT, without even knowing his name. Ino was right, being a bit promiscuous and go clubbing had its benefits.

Pulling back hesitantly from the kiss, Sakura and Deidara locked eyes with one another, and smiled at each other.

"By the way, sweetheart, my name is Deidara." Deidara said, smirking as he bent down and kissed her again, the two of them dancing less and less awarkwardly.

_I got sexy ladies all over the floor_

_You're talking to one of the greatest_

_Who did it before_

_Now I'm back with one of my latest_

_Just letting you know_

_That I got sexy ladies so back up some more_

_And let me take it off_


End file.
